


Making Friends Is Easy With a Joint Between our Hands

by Nyctae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Music, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: “You want to smoke weed with me?”“I believe that is what I just asked.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Making Friends Is Easy With a Joint Between our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The Sides are human in this story.
> 
> I have a headcanon that for music, Logan would like math metal/rock. I make reference to a playlist on YouTube, which is [this one.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMEYLlDThZU&list=PLlqAiozLXZItlGWBTTk_j1MwWOVOUNI9E)

“We’re taking a break!” Roman declared, slamming his binder shut.

Logan glanced at the clock; it had been three hours since their study session started. He set down his pencil and rubbed his eyes. “I’ll have to agree with you on that, but I believe we should, at the very least, do a quick review after a little break.”

Roman looked at Patton, who was still staring down at the plethora of papers scattered across his part of the table. “Come on, padre, we’re taking a break. Logan can help you with bio in a bit. Even he agrees we need a break.”

Patton nodded and smiled before pushing his chair back. “How about we get some snacks and watch an episode of Parks and Rec?”

Logan quirked an eyebrow at Patton. “ _An_ episode?” Patton smiled sheepishly at him, and the former sighed. “We’re not going to go back to studying, are we?”

Roman shrugged. “I mean, you can, but I think three hours is more than plenty, right, Pat?”

“Yeah. Come on, Lolo, it’ll be fun. We definitely studied enough. We can watch something other than Parks and Rec if you want.”

Logan shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I know you two love that show. If I get bored, I can do some reviewing or organise my notes… or maybe I have a book in my bag.”

Roman grinned. “This is why you’re the best, Teach!” He grabbed Patton’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. “Let’s go get some snacks!”

Logan headed in the opposite direction and sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he flipped through the Prince’s many streaming services until he found _Parks and Recreation_. He started an episode and looked around lazily at the decor around the living room.

“Boo!”

Logan jumped off the couch with a yelp. He spun around to face the perpetrator: Remus.

“Hi, Logi!” Remus greeted with a manic grin. When Logan didn’t reply for a few moments, heart still racing, Remus tilted his head and asked, “Cat ate your tongue?”

“I— uh,” Logan pressed a hand over his quickly beating heart. “ Sorry, you scared me. Also, I don’t think that’s quite how the expression goes.”

Remus cackled and wrapped an arm around Logan, wafting an unpleasant odour. “And Roman always said you weren’t funny!”

“Rem, what are you doing here?” The two turned to face Roman and Patton, who were each armed with bowls of various snack foods.

“Well, you see, I just couldn’t handle being locked alone in my room for so long. It’s soooo boring,” Remus whined and rested a hand over his forehead in faux distress.

Roman—ever unamused—frowned at him. After a few stagnant moments, Remus sprung back to his excited state and chuckled, “I’m joking! ...Well, I am bored, but I need Logan. Not like he likes watching sitcoms anyway.”

“Why do you need me?”

“Botany homework!”

“That’s not a class at our school—”

“Hush, that’s not important. Would you rather help me with a little experiment or shove your face hole with greasy food and watch some mind- numbingly boring TV?”

Logan thought about his options for a moment before facing Roman and Patton. “Would you two mind if I helped Remus out with whatever experiment he’s talking about? It’s not like you were planning to study more anyway.”

Roman looked at Patton who nodded. “I guess. Just come out here if he starts being too weird.”

“Let’s go!” Remus grabbed Logan’s arm with a grin and started leading him down the hallway before opening the door opposite of Roman’s. “Mi casa es nuestra casa.”

“This is a room, not a house, and I’m 95% sure the saying is ‘Mi casa es su casa’.”

“Yes, but I don’t speak Spanish and prefer the communism version. Anywho, this is my room!” 

Remus flopped on his bed while Logan opted to sit on the chair by his desk. Remus’ room was about what he expected: messy and unorganised like his twin’s with memorabilia and art covering nearly every surface. The main difference was the green, nautical theme with a splash of horror in contrast to Roman’s red, musical-based decor.

“It’s… not my taste, but if you like it, that’s all that matters.”

“You’re nicer than Roman makes you out to be.”

“I’m awkward, introverted, and don’t use or understand a lot of slang, but I understand how to not be, for lack of a better term, a dick,” Logan explained with a shrug.

“And he swears! Who knew someone could be so perfect?”

“I’m far from perfect. I merely refrain from swearing around Patton because I know it upsets him. Swearing can actually be good for you, so I’m not against it in most situations.”

“Hey, Logan?”

“Yeah?”

“You know there’s no botany homework, right?”

“Considering there are no botany classes offered, yes. But do I know what you wanted me in here for? No.”

“You didn’t seem to watch TV with them, and I’m bored and always up for making new friends.” He paused and chuckled. “Speaking of up, I’m high as hell, and I’m going to smoke some more. You can leave if you want. I just wanted to give you an option to not sit through being forced to watch TV.”

All the little puzzle pieces suddenly clicked. “Is that why you smell like you had an unfortunate encounter with a skunk?”

Remus laughed again. “‘Tis indeed.”

“I… nevermind.”

Remus shot up into a sitting position. “Wait, you gotta tell me now! The curiosity will kill me, and I don’t think you’d enjoy a homicide charge. What’s your question?”

“This is a dumb question.”

“Nah, I’m sure I’ve heard stupider questions from my friends.”

Logan nodded, but the two sat in silence for a minute before he finally spoke again, “I was wondering if you had some more if I could also have some.”

“You want to smoke weed with me?”

“I believe that is what I just asked.” Logan stared at his lap to avoid looking at his newfound friend.

“Wow… I didn’t take you as the type, but of course, you can.” Remus hopped off his bed and began rummaging through his closet. “Uhm, so the smell might stick to your clothes, so do you want to wear some of mine for tonight? It’ll be comfier to sleep in anyway.”

“Will I fit into your clothes?”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“You’re nearly a foot shorter than me.”

“Shush, you’d look great in a crop top, but my sweatshirts should be big enough for you… Think fast!” The bundle of clothes landed in Logan’s lap. “I’ll keep looking for my paper. I’ll only turn around when you’re done. I mean unless you want me to take a peek.” He waggled his eyebrows and winked before returning to his search.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Logan pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt he was thrown. The pants reached his ankles if he wore them low, but the t-shirt only covered his belly button when he slouched. “Can I take you up on the sweatshirt offer?”

Remus turned his head before falling into a laughing fit. “Oh god.” He spent a few minutes trying to stop giggling and slow his breathing. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. You kinda look like you don’t have money to pay the pizza delivery guy if you know what I mean, but you look nice. It’s just the least you thing ever.” He tossed a baggy sweatshirt over. “That should cover the whole skin situation.”

“Thank you.” As promised, the sweatshirt hung past the waistband of the pants.

“Alright, let’s get this party started.” Remus moved from the closet to the desk, leaning over Logan as he started rolling a joint. When he finished, he grabbed a lighter out of one of the drawers and jumped onto his bed. “Come here,” he said, beckoning with his hand.

Logan sat next to him on the bed, playing with his fingers quietly. “Would you mind keeping this between us? I don’t know your brother or Patton’s stance on this, but considering society’s, I don’t want to risk it.”

“Yeah, no, I may talk a lot, but I can keep a secret. What happens in this room stays in this room. Okay, so I take it you haven’t done this before.” Logan shook his head. “Alright, so there’s a few ways we can do this. I can blow some smoke into your mouth, or you can take a hit right off this. If you do take a hit though, do a small amount, or your lungs will try to kill you.”

“I’ll just take a hit off of it.”

“Cool. Also, I promise I don’t have herpes... or cooties.” Remus lit the joint, taking a drag before passing it to Logan, who only cleared his throat after taking a hit. “Damn, most people start dying.”

“You said to take a small hit.”

“Yeah, but most people can’t follow directions like you.” The two stayed quiet as they passed the joint between them, occasionally letting out a quiet cough.

“Wanna listen to some music? What do you like? Classical?”

“I mean I’m not opposed to classical, but… this sounds nerdy, but I like math rock and metal.”

“Not sure what that is, but that’s what YouTube’s for. I like black metal, so I’m sure I won’t hate it.” Remus grabbed his speaker off his nightstand and connected it to his phone before starting a mathcore playlist. “This good?”

Logan shut his eyes and nodded. “Mhm.”

Remus chuckled. “You’re feeling it, aren’t you?”

“It feels kinda like my brain is buzzing like bees, but in a nice way like friendly bees. Everything’s warm and nice, and the music sounds a little off but not in a bad way.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely feeling it.” He leaned back against his pillows, next to Logan. “I like this music.”

“Me too.”

“You think they’re gonna notice you’re gone for a while?”

Logan shook his head. “Even if they did, this is much better anyway.”

“If you become a drug addict, that’s not my fault, okay?”

“Yeah, okay… You’re a good friend by the way. I never really got to know you super well, but you’re very nice.”

“You just like me because I gave you drugs,” he teased.

“I mean that was generous of you, but I definitely think we should spend time together again.” Logan shifted, so their shoulders were pressed against each other’s, waving his fingers to the beat of the music. Logan offered a small smile when Remus turned his head to face him.

“Even without botany homework?”

“Even without botany homework.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I don't encourage drug use, but I found this interesting and fun to write about.
> 
> I tried to round out the character's personality traits to make them more human-like than parts of an individual like they are in canon. I feel that this made them be out of character, so let me know how I can make human sides not be one dimensional without being out of character. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you should check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)


End file.
